Desires
by the dawning dusk
Summary: captured in cyclonia, Aerrow is at the mercy of the Dark Ace, being forced to attend to his each and every whim. no matter what the order may be. while along the way Aerrow begins to question himself and his actions. WARNING DAxA SLASH smut in later chaps


The young skyknight awoke to a searing pain in his temple and a pungent smell forcing its way through his nose

The young skyknight awoke to a searing pain in his temple and a pungent smell forcing its way through his nose. Slowly and painfully he lifted his head to reveal startling emerald eyes that darted around in confusion to his new dark surroundings.

...this wasn't the condor.

He squinted to get a better look through the shadows and take a bearing of where he was. As his eyes became accustomed to the lack of light, he gazed about the little room. Four walls of cold hard stone encircled him. One of them had a think steel door with a tiny barred slot, letting a tiny rectangle of dim light shine in on the opposite wall. This, he discovered, was the only source of light in the room.

In the cell.

Moving to stand up, he soon realized his hands were chained together behind his back with iron shackles rubbing away and the thin skin of his wrists. After struggling to free himself of the cold metal instruments for some minutes, the red-head gave up trying to alleviate himself of them for the time being. He slumped against the wall and continued his examination of the cell. Following the unpleasant smell that had been irritating his sense of smell, he discovered it originated from the depths of a small hole in the ground off to his right. Already guessing what THAT was, he immediately recoiled and shuffled in the opposite direction.

As far as he could tell, nothing else resided in the dank enclosure. It was bare. He already had an idea of where he was. Actually, he was fairly positive of his location….

Cyclonia.

How he had come to be here, on the other hand… he did not know.

Confirming his suspicions, he heard a familiar voice outside the cell door before it was pushed open.

The man's tall and streamline body was silhouetted by against the backlight of the doorway. He was garbed in a dark green and red skin tight uniform that showed off every aspect of his lean and fit form. Giving the skyknight a toothy grin which could send shivers down most men's spines, he stared down with cold and cruel crimson eyes.

It was a look the boy knew all too well, "Dark Ace!!" he growled spitefully before spitting at the man's feet.

The Dark Ace smirked, "Now, now Aerrow… that's no way to treat your host."

Aerrow pushed himself up into what he hoped was a more dignified position and snarled at his rival. The Dark Ace simply chuckled and walked over to tower above him.

Grabbing the front of his uniform, he pulled Aerrow clean off the ground and roughly pinned him against the prison wall so the boy's face was at his eye-level, leaving nearly two feet of space between the soles of his boots and the floor. Dark Ace pressed is toned body against the other's to prevent the kicks Aerrow was throwing out at random from hitting him.

"You won't get away with this Dark Ace! You can't keep me down here forever you Cyclonian scum!!" he yelled in his face, struggling.

The shadowy man laughed, "Oh I'm not planning to keep you down here my little skyknight…" he said with a hint of amusement. He reached up to stroke one of the red-head's cheeks softly, "Wouldn't want to get that pretty skin of yours all dirty with the filth from down here would we?"

Aerrow immediately stiffened.

Dark Ace leaned in close, "No… I have another purpose in mind for you Aerrow… rather then let you rot down here."

Aerrow shuddered from the feeling of the man's hot breath against his ear. This was wrong! But… the large hand slowly stroking his cheek felt so good… and that scent… like a mix of coffee and cinnamon, so alluring… almost intoxicating. He had smelt it before during their battles, but never this strongly. Without the wind to blow it away, the musky scent wafted around him, calming him. It made him wonder what it would feel like to tangle his hands in the silky black lawks that were currently tickling his forehead… to feel those large hands touching and running over his bod- WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! Aerrow shook his head slightly as his mind returned to the current situation

Dark Ace smirked broadly when he saw those defiant green eyes go distant and foggy for a moment coupled with the small smile that momentarily graced the skyknight's gorgeous face. Aerrow was fantasizing. Dark Ace knew it. He could feel it right through the boy's pants. He'd be able to find out why later when he'd have the young skyknight completely at his mercy in the privacy of his own room.

When he saw that the youth had finished his daydreaming (After all…who was he to deny such thoughts from the boy he thought with a smirk) he promptly dropped him. Aerrow grunted and glared up with hate filled eyes at his captor. Dark Ace gave him one last parting grin before relaying orders to the guards to have Aerrow cleaned up and brought to his quarters before leaving.


End file.
